


Мелкий воришка

by SMDeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Masturbation, OOC, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDeviant/pseuds/SMDeviant
Summary: Гэвин выкрал форменную куртку RK900.Фанфик по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/450308
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Мелкий воришка

Они ввалились в офис грязные, как черти. Гэвин упал в кресло, взъерошивая влажные волосы и отдуваясь от быстрой ходьбы по лестнице. Ричард, промокший под холодным проливным дождём, аккуратно снял свою куртку, значительно пострадавшую во время последней вылазки на место преступления и потерявшую свой всегдашний великолепный и торжественный вид. Он встряхнул её и аккуратно повесил на спинку кресла. Андроид всегда тщательно следил за своим внешним видом, но сегодня ему сложно было сохранять идеальность образа. Погода не располагала, да и работёнка сегодня им досталась паршивая. Шастать по помойкам и выглядеть как английский аристократ на приёме в Букингемском дворце было не под силу даже Ричарду.   
  
— Мне самому провести допрос? — спросил он, конечно, только для проформы.   
  
Гэвин частенько свешивал на него эту унылую обязанность: трепаться со всякими мелкими сошками, которых Ричард раскалывал на раз-два. Вряд ли сегодня заебавшийся по самое не могу детектив решит развлечься на ночь глядя, допрашивая вонючего бомжа, который говорил с таким дьявольским акцентом, что проще было бы общаться с неграмотным китайцем посредством азбуки Морзе, чем с ним. Гэвин ни слова не понимал из его монотонного мычания. Зато Ричард прекрасно мог наладить коммуникацию с таким индивидом. К тому же его не тошнило от ароматов, которые источал этот ценный свидетель. — Валяй, — апатично согласился Гэвин с любезным предложением Ричарда.   
  
— А ты не пойдёшь?   
_  
«Ага. Пойду конечно, чтобы посмотреть на твоё великолепие во всей красе. Видел уж, так что хрен тебе, а не компания»_, — с раздражением подумал Рид и пожал плечами:   
  
— Нахрена? Сам справишься. А мне ты и так уже глаза намозолил. Пиздуй уже.   
  
Ричард по своей бесящей детектива привычке посмотрел на Гэвина, будто удостоверяясь, что тот больше ничего ему не скажет и, увидев на лице Рида привычную презрительно-скучающую гримасу, кивнул, молча направляясь в допросную комнату: раскалывать бородатое и неразумное дитя каменных джунглей.   
Гэвин бросил косой взгляд на спину напарника, высокого и стройного, отметил, что ему очень идёт эта чёрная рубашка, которую обычно скрывала его идиотская, непрактичная куртка.   
Какой мудак придумал нарядить детектива, работающего в Детройте, в белую униформу? Они там что, совсем не знают, что такое работа в поле?   
Гэвин осуждающе уставился на висевшую напротив него мокрую куртку. Вот и пятна от грязной воды на белой ткани, и... Гэвин вдруг шумно втянул воздух носом. На белоснежном рукаве светилось ярко-голубое пятно тириума. Он вспомнил, как Ричард оттёр со своей щеки струйку голубой крови. И в ответ на угрюмый, настороженный взгляд напарника ответил:   
  
— Просто порез.   
  
Где он умудрился пораниться, Гэвин не спросил. Сделал вид, что ему всё равно. Впрочем, как всегда.   
Никто в пустынном офисе не смотрел в его сторону и, поставив коробку с материалами на стол, Гэвин покопался в ней, выгрузил пару папок, которые ему нахрен не сдались, а после, быстрым и вороватым движением, ловко подхватил пальцами куртку, как фокусник, уложил её на дно коробки, моментально туда же полетели бумаги, прикрывшие его добычу. Он собрался, махнул рукой засидевшемуся допоздна коллеге и отчалил, держа в руках драгоценную коробку. Он вприпрыжку побежал по лужам под усиливающимся ливнем и, забравшись внутрь автомобиля, нервно засмеялся, поставив коробку на пассажирское сиденье.   
  
— Ебанат, — сказал он вслух сам себе и был совершенно прав.   
  
Выглядело это дико: спиздить куртку у андроида, с которым работал. И зачем? Чтобы ему насолить? Так ведь ему наверняка выдадут такую же форменную куртку хоть завтра. Конечно же, Гэвин сделал это не для того, чтобы раздосадовать Ричарда. Он украл куртку для себя.   
Гэвин завёл двигатель, но вместо того, чтобы ехать домой, он потянулся к коробке, чувствуя, что не в силах ждать. На парковке стоял только его автомобиль и ещё несколько служебных, людей в такое ненастье не наблюдалось, к тому же был уже поздний вечер, плавно переходящий в ночь. Никто ему здесь не помешает. Нащупав ткань в глубине своего тайника, он извлёк спрятанную куртку из-под завалов бумаги. Потёр пальцем переливающийся лазурный треугольник. Посмотрел на надпись RK-900 и порывисто прижался губами к чётким и строгим белым буквам. Дурацкая надпись, постоянно напоминающая, что перед ним не человек, а всего лишь машина, у которой есть серийный номер. Он оторвался от шероховатой ткани и уставился на номер модели.   
  
— Всё, приплыли... — прошептал он.   
  
Всё-таки надо было отдать Гэвину должное: он достаточно долго сопротивлялся своему падению. Но сегодня то ли от стресса, то ли от каких-нибудь неведомых влияний космоса, солнечных вспышек или скорпионов в ретроградной фазе, он зашатался и ухнул вниз, как камень, сорвавшийся в пропасть. Просто ему стало невыносимо делать безразличный вид перед самим собой, пора было признать, что идеальный, вежливый и предупредительный напарничек залез к нему в голову и поселился там, как у себя дома. Он даже разговаривал с Гэвином в его голове, комментировал его действия, подбадривал или что-то советовал, когда настоящего Ричарда не было рядом. Нонстоп. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ричард в голове у Гэвина.   
Вот кто его просил реализовывать свою дружелюбную программу? Заглядывать в глаза, подавать одежду, подставляться на службе, прикрывая жопу Рида в прямом и переносном смысле? Вот и сегодня снова всю рожу ему расцарапали, хорошо хоть пулю не словил, как бывало пару раз до этого. И вечно одна и та же шарманка в ответ на вопросительные взгляды:   
  
— Это ерунда, детектив. Просто царапина.   
  
И просит не беспокоиться о нём. Да Гэвин был бы рад не беспокоиться! Но за каким же хуем, спрашивается, этот ёбаный мистер «Я умру за вас, детектив Рид, вы только не беспокойтесь» вечно ему улыбается? Не напарник, бля, а Мона Лиза какая-то. И изо дня в день одно и то же. Гэвин его материт, критикует, орёт и придирается. Ни разу спасибо не сказал ни за помощь, ни за защиту, ни за ангельское терпение. А этому андроиду хоть бы что. Ни тени обиды или сожаления, что ему досталось такое «сокровище», как Рид.   
_«Доброе утро, Гэвин»_ , — неизменно говорил Ричард каждый день при встрече и наклонял голову набок, вглядываясь своими прозрачными глазами прямо в душу. И иногда Гэвину казалось, что только ради этих слов он утром находит в себе силы встать с постели, завтракать, вяло пережёвывая пищу, садится в автомобиль и ехать в департамент. Всё ради того, чтобы получить дозу бодрящего и оживляющего его _«С добрым утром, Гэвин»_. Но сам он ни разу не ответил _«С добрым утром, Ричард»_. Только хмыкал в ответ, кривился, делал вид, что утомлён этим однообразием, а сам мысленно умолял: _«Только не переставай это говорить!»_   
Гэвин ткнулся носом в воротник куртки, пытаясь уловить запах тела Ричарда. Но какой там может быть запах у андроида? Возможно, если бы у Гэвина был собачий нюх, то он хоть что-то бы различил, а так... Вдруг он вспомнил что-то очень важное и сердце у него заколотилось. Он развернул рукав, нашёл пятна тириума и обнюхал их. Нельзя сказать, что он на этот раз учуял запах, но это уже было что-то! Какой-то след, частица Ричарда, и Гэвин коснулся языком синего пятна, проводя им по испачканной белой ткани. На языке он ощутил терпкую горечь, сглотнул набежавшую слюну, вместе с этим горьковатым привкусом крови Ричарда. Он хотел ещё раз попробовать его на вкус, когда случайно заметил в зеркале заднего вида, куда систематически бросал настороженный взгляд, приближающуюся фигуру. Матерясь, он быстро скомкал куртку, сунул её обратно в коробку и кинул сверху стопку бумаг, едва успев прикрыть всё это крышкой. В окно постучали, и он, недоумевая, кто бы это мог быть, опустил стекло. Немедленно в салон начали заливаться струйки воды: дождь шёл не переставая, барабанил по крыше как заведённый. Гэвину потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: перед ним стоит Ричард. Сначала он опешил, ведь напарника он обычно мог заметить за милю, а тут не узнал в двух шагах от себя. Но объяснялось это чрезвычайно просто: темнота, ливень и чёрная рубашка, сливавшаяся с сумерками.   
_«Без своей сигнальной куртки ты как призрак»_ , — подумал про себя Гэвин, а вслух спросил:   
  
— Какого хуя тебе ещё нужно?   
— Хотел уточнить, всё ли в порядке, ты здесь уже двадцать минут стоишь. Проблемы с автомобилем? Нужна моя помощь?   
  
_«Двадцать минут, в самом деле?»_   
Гэвин даже не заметил пролетевшего в мучительных размышлениях времени.   
  
— Не, всё нормально. И хватит уже за мной хвостом ходить. Свободен на сегодня. Гуляй... Ричард.   
  
И снова пристальный взгляд в ответ, от которого Гэвину в его новом амплуа бесстыжего вора стало ещё неспокойнее. Свет фонарей, тускло пробивавшийся сквозь пелену дождя, делал лицо Ричарда бледным, каким-то возвышенно-трагическим, а светлые глаза, отражавшие блуждающие блики, казалось, светились изнутри. Гэвину это всё осточертело, и он хотел не прощаясь закрыть окно, когда Ричард спросил:   
  
— Извини, Гэвин. Ты не видел мою куртку?   
— Ч-е-г-о? — онемевшими губами переспросил Рид, думая, что его раскрыли и сейчас потребуют отдать куртку и не валять дурака впредь.   
— Мою куртку. Я её оставил...   
— Я чо, твоя мамка? Где проебал, там и ищи, — и злясь на то, что выглядел сейчас полным мудаком, отвечая так грубо на вопрос своего заботливого напарника, добавил, — не видел я твою куртку, Ричард. Ещё вопросы будут?   
— Нет.   
— Замечательно. — Гэвин поднял стекло, отделившее его от Ричарда, и тронул автомобиль с места.   
  
Выруливая с парковки на мокрое шоссе, он снова глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Разглядел высокую и стройную фигуру, неподвижно стоящую под фонарём. И хотя он не видел, смотрит ли Ричард ему вслед, он почему-то точно знал, что да, конечно же смотрит. Он всегда смотрел на Гэвина, будто боялся забыть, как детектив выглядит.   
Думает, наверное, почему ему достался именно этот мудозвон из всего отдела, где полно нормальных, адекватных парней, которые умеют излагать свои мысли без применения обсценной лексики в промышленных масштабах. Парней, которые ценят доброе отношение и умеют говорить «спасибо» вслух. Которые улыбаются в ответ. Пожимают руку при встрече. Нормальных таких людей, без заёбов и претензий.   
Гэвин тоже бы не отказался от замены, чтобы ему не было так мучительно стыдно каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, чтобы обязательно выдать какую-нибудь оскорбительную шутку или хамскую реплику в адрес RK900. По-другому у него просто не получалось. Гэвину казалось, что если он сбавит тон, будет хоть на полградуса теплее, на полтона вежливее, то всё, пиздец его конспирации. Весь отдел будет ржать над Ридом, который по самые уши втрескался в андроида. Такая вот средней паршивости история из разряда _«ничто не предвещало»_.   
Гэвин никогда не стыдился того, что у него были по молодости эксперименты с сильным полом на любовном фронте. Чаще по пьяни. Кто-то ему пару раз отсасывал в грязных туалетах третьесортных баров. С кем-то он, в том же пьяном угаре, целовался. Это казалось Гэвину забавным, экзотичным, но не более того. Дальше дело как-то не шло. На сближение с жаждущими крепкой мужской любви он не шёл. Все они были какие-то... Жалкие. Зацикленные на поиске партнёра, ревнивые, истеричные. На такое Рид не собирался подписываться. Он сам был не слишком-то уравновешенным человеком, и ему хотелось спокойствия в собственном доме. А спокойствие ему могло гарантировать только одиночество. Когда никто не ебал мозг, выясняя, почему он задержался на работе. Но с Ричардом всё было по-другому. Он не лез в штаны и в душу к Гэвину, когда вытаскивал его, в дупель пьяного, из разнообразных забегаловок по всему городу. А вытаскивал он его не раз и не два. Бывало так, что ему приходилось тащить Гэвина, как раненого солдата с поля боя, потому что того ноги уже не держали. В последний раз и вовсе едва ли не на руки подхватывал, как невесту:   
  
— Не стоит столько пить, детектив. Алкоголь на тебя плохо влияет...   
— Вот андроида-то забыли спросить... — выдыхал в лицо Ричарда Гэвин, падал на заднее сиденье, подтягивая ноги и сворачиваясь калачиком.   
— Если вас затошнит... — Если не заткнёшься, точно сблюю, — обещал Гэвин и мирно засыпал в машине.   
  
Пил он так, что дал бы фору ирландцам. У него были железный желудок и крепкая голова. Только вот сердце подкачало, подкинуло проблем Риду, выбрав объект желания ну самый неподходящий из всех возможных. Даже блядовитая бывшая, королева квартирных драм, с которой Гэвин пару раз сходился, а потом бежал с мыслью «Больше никогда!», и та была лучшим вариантом. Лучше, чем умный, сильный, бесстрашный андроид, который пялился на Гэвина каждый день с утра и до вечера. Выматывал нервы своими вежливыми вопросами, советами, подсказками и своей обволакивающей заботой, которой Гэвин, откровенно говоря, не заслуживал. Вот, например, его постоянные уговоры бросить пить, а вернее, нажираться до состояния алкогольной комы.   
Рид и сам не любил выпивку, но она помогала ему. Во-первых, это был охуенный повод пересечься с Ричардом после работы. Во-вторых, ему, отключающемуся в машине, пока Ричард вёз бездыханное тело домой, снились такие сны... Многое он бы отдал, чтобы это всё воплотилось в реальность. Чтобы Ричард стонал под ним так же, как в его алкогольных грёзах. Чтобы насаживался на его член и вздыхал, запрокидывая темноволосую голову, закрывал свои прозрачные глаза и, дрожа тёмными ресницами, мигая алым колечком диода, шептал: _«Да, Гэвин, продолжай»_. Гэвину чудилось, как он стискивает его в своих объятиях и приподнятые ноги андроида сжимают его талию, как он двигается в нём быстро, жёстко, удовлетворяя свою почти животную похоть. Как произносит на ухо Ричарду какие-то слова, наверняка отвратительные, но возбуждающие, потому что андроид улыбается им, приоткрывая свои белые зубы, заманчиво блестящие между мягких полураскрытых губ...   
Бред, конечно. С чего бы андроиду радоваться таким грязным домогательствам со стороны помятого детектива-хама? Но помечтать-то об этом ему никто не мешал?..   
Гэвин поддал газу, стремясь быстрее добраться до дома, а в голове раздался голос Ричарда:   
  
_— В условиях недостаточной видимости стоит включить противотуманные фары, детектив. Также я рекомендовал бы вам сбросить скорость до 30 миль в час._   
  
Точно, так бы он и сказал. Гэвин буквально ненавидел в Ричарде это постоянное стремление сдержать, улучшить, сделать всё по правилам. И эти его официальные формулировки, от которых скулы сводило. А вот если бы андроид хоть раз просто сказал: _«Не гони, Гэвин, а то костей не соберём»_ , или _«Ты заебал, Рид, водятел хуев!»_ , или _«Ты убьёшь нас, придурок!»_ — это бы сразу сократило дистанцию между ними. Между грубым детективом и машиной, которая только и умела, что следовать программе, быть дружелюбной и спокойной, несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства. Он знал, что его чрезмерная внимательность, выходящая за рамки приличия и постоянно нарушающая личные границы Гэвина, — это всего лишь часть его кода. Ебучей программы Ричарда. Что на самом деле она ничего не значит, в этом нет ничего, что предназначалось бы индивидуально для Гэвина Рида.   
_«Ничего личного, Гэвин, с любым другим говнистым долбоёбом он вёл бы себя точно так же. Просто ему подвернулся ты. А ты сразу и раскис от его фальшивой симпатии»_ , — повторял себе Рид. И верил, что машина по имени Ричард вообще не смогла бы понять, что творится в душе детектива. Рид и не рассчитывал на понимание. Он был реалистом. Ему достаточно было того, что он смог умыкнуть куртку Ричарда и таким образом получил надежду хоть немного приглушить своё жгучее желание прижаться к напарнику, когда тот в очередной раз потащит его из клуба или какой-нибудь помойной ямы, в которую сверзится детектив.   
  
— Ох бля! — только и успел воскликнуть Рид, когда одним колесом машина зацепила глубокую лужу на шоссе и её резко повело в сторону, и он сдуру крутанул руль в противоположную сторону так сильно, что его закружило и ударило о разделительный барьер. Машина со скрежетом протаранила сминающееся от удара заграждение и остановилась, развернувшись вокруг своей оси.   
  
_— Гиперкоррекция направления, типичная ошибка неопытных водителей, —_ прокомментировал голос Ричарда в голове.   
  
Подушка безопасности на этом ржавом корыте не сработала и когда Рид, ткнувшийся лбом в рулевое колесо, отдышался, то понял, что автомобиль стоит посреди дороги, а сам он цел и невредим, только немного ошарашен случившимся.   
  
— Вот тебе и тридцать миль в час...   
  
Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Ощупал лоб. Повреждения были ерундовые, но синяки Гэвину были гарантированы. Он немного отдышался, а потом сдал назад, вернувшись на свою полосу. Продолжал путь уже с некоторой опаской. Ему хотелось сегодня доехать до дома в относительно собранном состоянии. Дворники работали как бешеные, но видимость, и без того отвратительная, всё ухудшалась. Ближе к дому Гэвин уже двигался со скоростью раненой черепахи.   
  
— Ну и потоп! — прокомментировал он, выскакивая из автомобиля.   
  
Преодолев всего несколько метров до подъезда, он успел вымокнуть до нитки. Из многострадальной картонной коробки тоже текло. Документы придётся сушить, но это не беда... Гэвину сегодня было не до чтения этих манускриптов. Он вытряхнул содержимое на стол, даже не успев раздеться. Схватил куртку и прижал её к себе. Медленно опустился на диван и, зажмурившись, принялся проводить свёрнутой тканью то по одной, то по другой щеке. Ему всегда было интересно, каково это — уткнуться носом в грудь Ричарда, прижаться к нему плотнее. Сейчас он пытался имитировать это, ласкаясь о ткань его куртки. Воображение живо рисовало ему эту картинку, но как бы повёл себя Ричард в ответ на это, Гэвин представить не мог. Вернее, мог. Скорее всего его бы вежливо отстранили от себя и поинтересовались самочувствием детектива Рида. Проверили бы температуру и предложили таблеточку успокоительного, ну или посетить мозгоправа.   
Но сейчас Ричарда не было рядом. Гэвина никто не видел, и он мог позволить себе немного посходить с ума.   
  
— Да похер, — подбодрил он сам себя и начал раздеваться.   
  
Сбросил ботинки, куртку, стащил с себя джемпер и остался в одних джинсах. Схватив куртку, он быстрым шагом направился в спальню. Аккуратно разложил куртку на постели, разровнял рукава и лёг на живот рядом с ней. Некоторое время он лежал спокойно, поглаживая ткань пальцами. Глаза Гэвина были закрыты, а выражение лица — мечтательным и сосредоточенным. Он представлял себе Ричарда, лежащего в такой опасной близости от него, и ему нестерпимо захотелось лечь сверху, заглянуть в эти светлые, непроницаемые глаза и сказать:   
  
— Мне плевать, что ты ничего ко мне не чувствуешь. Просто дай мне тебя любить. Один вечер. Или хотя бы один час. А потом забудь об этом навсегда.   
  
Он подтянул к себе куртку. Уткнулся носом в неё и представил, как руки Ричарда поднимаются, чтобы обнять его за плечи и притянуть к себе. Как они двигаются вниз и запускают свои пальцы под ремень. Гэвин, продолжая упираться головой в кровать, расстегнул пояс и стащил с себя джинсы и трусы, схватился за поднявшийся член. Он старался не думать, что ведёт себя как больной на голову и собирается дрочить на тряпку. На тряпку, которая значила для него слишком много. На тряпку, которую он похитил и не собирался отдавать никогда и никому. Это был его фетиш. Его спасение от сумасшествия. А может, совсем наоборот — способ погрузиться в полное безумие.   
Гэвин облизнул пальцы и сдавил ими головку члена, а потом охватил ствол, двигаясь вниз и держа себя почти болезненным жёстким хватом. Он двигался размеренно, синхронно со своими движениями скользя небритой щекой по лацкану куртки. Свободной рукой он подобрал рукав и, снова отыскав пятно крови, так взволновавшее его, он вцепился зубами в испачканную ткань, а потом принялся вылизывать так, будто хотел отмыть рукав дочиста своим языком. Рот наполнила горькая слюна, голова гудела, член стоял колом, а перед закрытыми глазами был Ричард. Бледный, с горящими от отражённого света фонарей глазами.   
  
_— Нужна моя помощь?_ — снова спросил он.   
— Да, нужна, Рич. Ещё как нужна... — простонал Гэвин, капая слюной на куртку и прерывисто, коротко вздыхая.   
  
Рука разгонялась, вверх-вниз, жёсткими пальцами по нежной, чувствительной коже, имитируя эффект проникновения в чьё-то желанное тело, в гладкое горло, в тесную глубину между ягодиц... А в голове мелькали кадры из их повседневной жизни: Рич, оборачивающийся на его голос, светлая полоска белоснежных зубов, блеснувших в лёгкой полуулыбке, склонённая над рабочим столом голова и длинные изогнутые ресницы. Красивый, как ебучий ангел. Но Гэвина возбуждал не его красивый профиль. Он вспоминал, как руки Ричарда с лёгкостью отшвыривали от себя нападающего бугая, с монтировкой наперевес, как выламывали забаррикадированные двери, разбивали автомобильные стёкла или играючи двигали тяжёлые предметы, заграждавшие путь детектива Рида. Он был такой сильный и такой невероятно снисходительный к слабостям Гэвина. Мог стену проломить кулаком, но бережно придерживал детектива, висящего на нём после очередной попойки. Если бы он знал, что Гэвин нажирается только ради этого. Просто чтобы был повод позвонить и сказать два слова:   
  
— Забери меня. — И Ричард мчался забирать.   
  
И коварный, пошатывающийся Рид радовался тому, что снова может чувствовать его руки на своих плечах или талии. Он падал на сиденье и погружался в делирический бред, где Ричард ему отдавался с радостью и энтузиазмом.   
  
— Рич, — стонал Гэвин, чувствуя приближение оргазма, он перевернулся на спину, ухватив зубами воротник куртки так, что она накрыла его сверху, он снова увлажнил свою ладонь слюной, уже с привкусом тириума, и продолжил стимулировать себя в бешеном темпе, мучительно постанывая и чувствуя лёгкое жжение от примеси голубой крови в своей слюне.   
  
Он двигал рукой ожесточённо и, напрягшись в предоргазменной судороге, весь выгнулся, перекидывая ткань куртки на лицо, как раз вовремя. Горячая сперма брызнула ему на живот. Гэвину совсем не хотелось оставлять следы своих постыдных оргазмов на куртке.   
Он ощутил усталость, но напряжение, как ни странно, почти не прошло. Он поднял голову и взглянул вниз: член, болезненно покрасневший от этой яростной мастурбации, не обмяк, продолжал стоять, словно ждал продолжения. Но Гэвин упал на спину, понимая, что не хочет никакого продолжения, он хочет просто уснуть, завернувшись в шкуру Ричарда, добытую преступным путём. Немного полежав в состоянии почти полной отключки, Гэвин почувствовал, как неприятно стягивает кожу подсыхающая на животе сперма, нехотя поднялся и поплёлся в ванную. Встал под душ, намылился, и долго стоял под тёплыми струями воды, упершись руками в стену. Он не сразу расслышал стук в дверь, поэтому, когда звук ударов стал громче, он вздрогнул. Ему кто-то абсолютно определённо выламывал дверь. Гэвин выскочил из душа, подхватил свои сброшенные на пол джинсы, быстро влез в них и, мельком глянув на кобуру с табельным оружием, решил, что стоит для начала спросить, кто там такой дерзкий.   
  
— Что за нахер?! — спросил он, максимально повышая голос, и громоподобные удары в дверь прекратились.   
  
Гэвин с опаской подошёл к двери и щёлкнул замком. Дверь приоткрылась, и за ней стоял Ричард, которого будто только что выудили из Детройт-ривер. На виске ярко желтел диод, сигнализируя о каких-то неведомых Риду перегрузках в системе. Вода капала с его волос, стекала с одежды, образовывая приличное озерцо под дверью детектива.   
  
— Ты чо, утопленник, совсем охуел? — ошеломлённо спросил Рид.   
— Я получил информацию о дорожно-транспортном происшествии. Ты попал в аварию и не выходил на связь! — После этих слов Рид автоматически похлопал себя по карманам. Телефона не было. Возможно, он завалился куда-то под автомобильное кресло во время удара об отбойник на шоссе, и Рид совсем про него забыл. Что в общем-то было не удивительно...   
— Как видишь, я цел.   
— Я очень рад, — Рид поморщился от этих слов, и Ричард, понявший, что детектив больше не хочет обсуждать эту тему, посмотрел в сторону лестницы, — если я тебе не нужен, я пойду.   
— Да, — ответил Рид и захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Ричард постоял, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью, но в квартире было тихо. Он пошёл вниз по лестнице и успел преодолеть один пролёт, когда дверь Рида снова открылась. Голова Гэвина выглянула на лестницу, и обернувшийся на звук Ричард встретился с ним глазами:   
— А ты чего мокрый такой? Пешком шёл?   
— Нет. На такси. Просто пришлось осмотреть повреждения твоего автомобиля, чтобы убедиться, что ничего серьёзного не случилось.   
— Понятно. А дверь зачем ломал?   
— Подумал, что ты мог потерять сознание из-за травмы. — Гэвин почесал шишку на лбу.   
— Не, — ответил он, — у меня всё нормально. Ты обратно на такси?   
— Да. — Гэвин кивнул и снова закрыл дверь. Ричард задумался на пару мгновений и продолжил спускаться. Через пять ступенек над головой снова разнёсся голос Рида. Только какой-то очень странный.   
— Может, тебя подвезти? — Гэвин спрашивал нахмурившись, ожидая в ответ _«Не стоит беспокоиться, я доберусь сам»_. Но Ричард поразил его, сказав:   
— Я бы предпочёл остаться у тебя на ночь, — и, пока Гэвин собирался с мыслями, пояснил, — я тебя не стесню, а завтра мы поедем на работу вместе. Это будет удобнее.   
— Э-э-э-э... Ну... Ладно. Заваливай, — не своим голосом ответил ему Гэвин, и, когда Ричард переступил порог, он вдруг вспомнил о куртке, которая валялась в изголовье кровати.   
— Погоди! Постой здесь, я сейчас швабру принесу. — И Гэвин рванул в спальню, чтобы оперативно скрыть следы преступления.   
  
Он успел схватить куртку и подумал сунуть её под подушку, но этот вариант показался ему слишком ненадёжным, и, пока он тратил драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы добраться до шкафа, Ричард, который должен был стоять у порога и ждать его, спросил:   
  
— Ты украл мою куртку? — Гэвин обернулся на андроида, прижимая ворованную вещь к себе. Что ему было делать? Отрицать очевидное? Диагностировать зрительные галлюцинации у андроида? Сказать, что это куртка другого RK900? Или что Гэвин просто решил устроить косплей? Взял, чтобы сделать постирушку?   
— Да. Я украл твою куртку, Ричард. А ещё я просил тебя стоять у порога. Ты мне всю квартиру зальёшь...   
— Не переживай, я приберу за собой. Но было бы очень мило с твоей стороны предложить мне свою одежду, раз уж ты взял мою. Я бы не отказался переодеться во что-нибудь сухое.   
  
Гэвину вдруг стало очень смешно. От спокойной реакции Ричарда и от его внезапно проклюнувшейся наглости. Заявился к нему домой, напросился на ночёвку, да ещё и одежду требует. Раньше за ним такого не водилось. Он отложил куртку в сторону и распахнул дверцы шкафа:   
  
— Выбирай. — Ричард внимательно изучил содержимое и, выбрав то, что ему пришлось по вкусу, начал расстёгивать мокрую чёрную рубашку, прилипшую к телу.   
  
Гэвин нервно сглотнул и вышел на кухню, чтобы не пялиться на андроида. Вытащил из пачки сигарету и, задумчиво крутя её в пальцах, подошёл к окну. Полюбовался своей помятой тачкой, сиротливо притулившейся у тротуара, но особого расстройства по поводу идиотской аварии не ощутил. Он увидел в отражении фигуру Ричарда и обернулся. Тот взял со столешницы любимую зажигалку Гэвина и поднёс огонёк к незажжённой сигарете. Рид не знал, почему этот простой услужливый жест показался таким интимным. Наверное, потому, что это делал Ричард, на которого он яростно надрачивал полчаса назад? Он прикурил и забрал зажигалку из руки Ричарда, не отказав себе в удовольствии прикоснуться к его пальцам. Заметил, что это вызвало сбой скина.   
  
— Что это ты? — Ричард не ответил.   
  
Он выглядел таким забавным и уютным в тёплой толстовке Гэвина и его старых джинсах. Домашним. И Гэвина совсем не смущало то, что он стоит впритык к нему и пялится своими глазищами на него. Высматривает что-то, как обычно, будто хочет увидеть всё, что Гэвин от него прячет в своей упрямой башке.   
  
— Ждёшь извинений?   
— Скорее объяснений. Никогда не замечал за тобой таких наклонностей.   
— Каких ещё наклонностей? — сварливо спросил Рид.   
— Клептомании.   
— Ты меня просто плохо знаешь... Я тот ещё подарочек.   
— Знаю. И лучше, чем тебе кажется.   
— Ммм? — Гэвин не понял, что имел в виду Ричард. И тот пояснил:   
— Знаю, что ты тот ещё подарочек.   
  
Сигарета дотлела до самого фильтра, и Ричард снова потянулся рукой к Гэвину, чтобы забрать окурок. Но Гэвин быстро затушил сигарету о столешницу, перехватив пальцы Рича, и снова увидел, как они побелели, обнажая гладкую, блестящую поверхность корпуса, сочленения суставов. Что-то с ним было не так этим вечером. С ними обоими что-то было не так.   
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь, а, Рич? Носишься со мной, как будто я инвалид или умственно отсталый? Может, пора уже прикрутить что-то в настройках программы и немного ослабить... контроль?   
  
Он попытался отойти от окна, но путь ему загораживал андроид, который не спешил посторониться.   
  
— Никаких настроек, Гэвин. Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе.   
— О себе побеспокойся, камикадзе. У меня всё отлично. — Гэвин грубо толкнул его в плечо и попытался пройти, но Ричард не дал. Его ладонь легла на грудь Гэвина, и он сказал:   
— Конечно, у тебя всё отлично, Гэвин. Именно поэтому мне приходится постоянно следить за тем, чтобы ты вовремя ел, спал, меньше курил, чтобы тебя не прирезали в каком-нибудь грязном баре за твой длинный язык, чтобы ты не разбился на машине, когда носишься по городу, как сумасшедший. У тебя всё просто замечательно. Именно поэтому ты ненавидишь всех, кто пытается к тебе приблизиться. И, да, — Ричард вспомнил о куртке, — именно потому, что твоя жизнь наполнена счастьем и покоем, ты крадёшь у меня вещи.   
— Ах ты сука, — только и сумел ответить Рид, поражённый этим обрушившимся на него водопадом претензий, — ебучий ты андроид... Забыл, кто здесь главный?   
  
Ричард промолчал, и Гэвин схватил его за ворот толстовки, притянул к себе и прошипел, глядя прямо в глаза:   
  
— Если забыл, я прямо сейчас тебе покажу, кто главный. — Гэвин имел в виду, что прямо сейчас вышвырнет Ричарда из своего дома, но андроид прикрыл глаза и с улыбкой и хрипловатым придыханием в голосе ответил:   
— Покажи, Гэвин. Я хочу, чтобы ты показал, кто здесь главный...   
  
И у Рида отказали тормоза. Он схватил Ричарда за плечи и развернул его, толкнув к кухонному столу. Нагнул, заставив лечь грудью на столешницу, приспустил с него джинсы и пинками расставил ноги андроида на ширину плеч. Ричард не сопротивлялся, только вцепился пальцами в край стола и слегка повернул голову, наблюдая за пристраивавшимся к нему Ридом. Гэвин высвободил член из джинсов и, вздрагивая от прилива адреналина, провёл им по ложбинке между ягодиц Ричарда. Большим пальцем нащупал углубление, надавил посильнее и проник внутрь. Он продвинул палец на всю его длину, громко задышал, открыв рот, и посмотрел на лицо Ричарда, повёрнутое в профиль.   
  
— Я тебя выебу, — пообещал он. Ричард приподнялся на выпрямленных руках, упирающихся в стол, прогнулся в пояснице и спросил тем же искусительным голосом:   
— Так чего же ты ждёшь, Гэвин?   
  
_«Сука...»_   
Гэвин с ожесточением плюнул на ладонь, растёр слюну по члену и втиснулся в Ричарда, послушно подставлявшего ему свою задницу.   
_«Блядь... С кем ты ещё этим занимался?!»_   
Слишком умело он прогибался и поддавался Риду, слишком активно помогал ему, слишком ловко его заведённые назад руки скользили по обнажённым ягодицам Гэвина, плотнее прижимая его к себе, а потом проскальзывали между ног, обхватывая мошонку, легко сжимая яйца Гэвина в кулаке. Он тёрся подушечками пальцев о чувствительное место между основанием пениса и анусом, придавливая его почти до боли, но такой, что выть хотелось от наслаждения и орать на весь квартал: _«Продолжай!»_ Он был настолько хорош, что Гэвин боялся кончить, не успев толком начать. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть перед собой этого гладкого тела с россыпью родинок на коже, но Ричард заметил это и начал подстанывать, будто нарочно.   
  
— Заткнись!   
  
Но он не затыкался, стонал всё сильнее, сладко всхлипывая от каждого толчка. Как самая горячая, дорогая и правдоподобная шлюха во всём Детройте. Гэвину казалось, что мозг сейчас взорвётся от всей этой хуйни: от перевозбуждения, от тесноты этой дырки, стискивающей его член, в которую он долбился, как ненормальный; от этих звуков под собой, от самого факта, что Рич оказался таким...   
  
— С кем? — зарычал он, вытаскивая член и с силой переворачивая напарника на спину, Ричард послушно сменил положение и высвободил ноги из джинсов, чтобы они не мешали ему обхватить бёдра Гэвина.   
  
Детектив увидел, что Ричард сжимает рукой свой стояк и облизывает губы, и снова угрожающе повторил терзавший его вопрос:   
  
— С кем ты трахался, пока работал со мной? Ты, блядский андроид, пластиковая шлю... — И снова он вошёл в него, горя от ярости и возбуждения, от ревности и страсти. Как он только посмел?! И кто этот уёбок, трахавший его андроида, пока Рид страдал от неразделённых чувств? Пока он воображал, как кончает на живот Ричарду, кто-то трахал этого самого Ричарда самым беззастенчивым образом. Просвещал! Дописывал программу!   
  
Он подхватил ноги Ричарда и закинул к себе на плечи, наклоняясь ниже, чтобы вогнать в него член как можно глубже. Губы Ричарда приоткрылись для поцелуя, когда лицо детектива нависло над ним, но Гэвин продолжал жёстко трахать его и шипеть отвратительные оскорбления. Он сжимал лодыжки андроида, и, когда понял, что больше не может сдерживаться, прижался губами к выступающей косточке на изящной щиколотке и кончил в него, дёргаясь в непроизвольных и продолжительных конвульсиях. Он завалился вперёд, прямо на Ричарда, который обнял его и поцеловал в ухо. Охлаждая щёку Гэвина своим лёгким дыханием, он спросил:   
  
— Тебе понравилось, Гэвин? — Рид молчал, не зная, чего сейчас в нём больше: безумной радости от того, что он мог теперь не скрывать от Ричарда своих желаний, или горечи от разочарования. Он приподнялся, заглянув в глаза андроида, и с обидой сказал:   
— Я думал о тебе лучше... — Он высвободился, натянул джинсы, стараясь не смотреть на Ричарда, который тоже приводил себя в порядок. Он ждал от него каких-то объяснений и даже извинений за... За что? Да за его блядовитость! За измену своему человеку, напарнику, безнадёжно влюблённому и страдающему.   
  
Гэвин закурил и сел на диван, разглядывая разбросанные по столу бумаги, которые так и не успели высохнуть. Смешно. Намокшая под сегодняшним дождём бумага не успела высохнуть, а жизнь Рида и его отношения с напарником резко изменились. Непонятно только, в какую сторону.   
Рид увидел подсунутую ему под нос пепельницу. Автоматически постучал сигаретой по её краю, стряхивая пепел, и взял в руки. Ричард сел рядом. Он был такой близкий и манящий, что Гэвин невольно заёрзал на месте, хотя вряд ли после двух оргазмов подряд он смог бы повторить то, что произошло только что на кухне.   
Может, только немного погодя... Но сначала он выбьет признание из этого мерзкого андроида.   
  
— Так кто это был? Я его знаю? Он из управления? — приступил к допросу оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Гэвин.   
— Из управления, — подтвердил андроид, заставив Рида вспыхнуть. Кому-то точно не поздоровится. Лучшее, что мог сделать человек, заполучив такого врага, как Рид, — это мчаться в сторону канадской границы, не тратя времени на сборы. — Та-а-а-к... И как тебе с ним? Нравилось?   
— Было очень неплохо. Он очень... страстный. Но есть один нюанс, — спокойно, будто отвечая на вопрос «Какой на завтра прогноз погоды?», сказал Ричард.   
— Это какой же?   
— Он безобразно много пьёт и ни черта не помнит на утро, — со вздохом сожаления ответил Ричард, — много курит, сквернословит и делает вид, что между нами ничего не происходит. В остальном всё идеально, Гэвин.   
  
Горячий пепел с сигареты, зажатой в стиснутых зубах, упал Гэвину на грудь. Он чертыхнулся, отряхиваясь и пытаясь осознать сказанное Ричардом. Но это не умещалось у него в голове. А Ричард вдруг вспомнил ещё одну обиду на своего отвратительного любовника и пожаловался Гэвину:   
  
— А ещё он меня так ни разу и не поцеловал.   
— Ах он мудозвон... — только и смог выдавить из себя Рид, — передай ему, что только самая бессердечная мразь могла так с тобой поступить.   
  
Ричард улыбнулся. Откинулся на спинку дивана, повернул лицо, всматриваясь в ошеломлённого Гэвина, и ответил:   
  
— Хорошо, бессердечная ты мразь, обязательно передам.


End file.
